Theo Hawkins: Son of Athena
by crazywildchild
Summary: Theo wants to know who is his mother. His protector & father takes him to a safe haven. A quest comes: to save the goddess of war. Annabeth & him are chosen to go. Will they get their mother back? Will Theo finally get meet the mother he never knew?
1. Theo's Case

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile, I started with Percy Jackson series. Well, not really, I love the characters and not really a reader. I'm a writer. I was doing these quizzes for fun, but my brothers and I were playing around a little with them. I always got Athena as my godly parent. So, I made another OC, Theo Hawkins as well as his mortal father, Dimitri. He doesn't know his heritage about being a demigod and all. His best friend, a satyr named Juan. He is a son of the goddess of wisdom so Athena. His first days at camp would be this story and also, his first quest, to find his mother. I hope you like this. This happens after the books and all of them probably. **

**Disclaimer (the best part of writing):**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**Theo and Dimitri Hawkins, Lynn Barnes-Hawkins, & Juan Hierba Also Castor Demos, our favorite immortal protector © Me (Aaron-kun)**

* * *

><p>I, Theodore Hawkins or Theo, for short, always know that my mother was something else than mortal. Or was that what I wanted her to be? I didn't want to believe that my mother just left like that and never returned. I wouldn't know who she was or what feeling I felt each time I asked my father, one of the greatest archaeologists of his time, Dr. Dimitri Hawkins. I didn't get to see my father as he was a year away on a business trip. I always felt uncomfortable around my father's assistant aka the evil step-mother that I never wanted. She was really rude towards me and had all of my father's time. There weren't much father-son bonding since the stupid small wedding. She, Lynn Barnes-Hawkins, had long black hair but it wasn't shiny like my mother's as my dad told me. I heard stories about her when I was little or to me, it was just something to shut me up for a second and for me, to fall asleep.<p>

Along with the black hair, she always had an evil glance towards me each time and so dark mostly, not meaning that they were black, but a dark brown. She thinks it's my fault that we had to move each time. She wasn't much of a motherly type of person. My dad was but I knew that my father knew that he wasn't letting me know about her. His voice came into played in my mind; _Theo, I'll tell when you are ready_. That motion started when I was three. I always wondered when I meet her that she wouldn't be like this witch. I didn't want to start with a new school in August and had to meet new friends as well as that wasn't true but my best friend, Juan Hierba. My family sort of adoptive him, when he told me that he was orphan, I was nine, or he was orphaned a long time before we met. My adoptive brother and best friend was disability and Lynn didn't like him because he was different. Also he ate the strangest things: cans, flowers or anything he could get into his mouth. My father and I thought it was quiet unique. My gray eyes wondered as I saw the each of the buildings. My dyslexia was acting up again and the letters were changing to some strange lettering like Ancient Greek. I didn't know what though.

Juan tapped him on his shoulder and his brown eyes concerned, "Are you alright, man?"

Juan spoke with an accent you couldn't miss. His Hispanic accent had a nice ring to it. It always calms me down even though it didn't work half of the time. My hand went through my golden locks. I rubbed my eyes and the letter changed back to English. I thought, '_That was strange._'

"Theo, are you okay?" Juan asked again.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

I was good that my ADHD didn't act up as well. I had been playing my iPod with the all of sort of apps of games to entrain me. I didn't have any problem with it when I had something to do. Lynn looked back to me without any pity but an angry glare. She didn't like the way his father treated his son better than he did to her. Plus he wasn't letting her go any close to him because he still loved my mother. Even though those feelings were still low but he felt that he needed to take me to the camp.

"Mr. Hawkins, aren't we going the wrong way?" Juan asked nervously.

"No, it's a short cut." Dimitri smiled.

"Dad, I'm really certain that this isn't the way to the house." I said as my gray eyes watched as we passed the trees and a farm. My father stopped and pulled over. I had this feeling again about my real mother. I didn't know but I knew something was really going to go bad.

"Come on, boys." My father told the two boys as he got out and went to get a duffle for Theo from the trunk. "It's time Theo. Chiron will watch you and please, be on your best behavior. This is a test and don't worry, you might find something worth it."

His dad was smiling. I felt relieved and worried. _Dad, I can't. I love you too much to let go._ I wanted to say. I couldn't. My throat went dry. Dad wasn't a person to do something unexpected. Probably, he did this on purpose. Juan smiled as he turned towards me.

"Trust him." He told me. I nodded blankly and grabbed my duffle. "Dimitri, go. I'll take him."

"Take me where?"

"A new home," My friend said coolly. We walked a few steps and saw a golden dragon around a tree, Thalia's tree, Juan told him. An archway with ancient Greek on it and my dyslexia came back. The letters turned into English as if it was revealing an unknown name that people wouldn't really see. Camp Half-Blood. "Theo, I like to introduce you to Camp Half-Blood."

I was amazed. It was a valley with different buildings, each looking different from the next. I didn't know what to say. It was beautiful or gorgeous. Then it hit me, it was breathtaking. My breath was taken away for a moment. This was a camp, safe haven, where the Demigods trained and meet other Demigods like them. My dad told me about a safe haven, but never told me about me being a Demigod. Half mortal and half god.

"Amazing," I finally got my voice back and told my best friend.

"Alright, you start the first few steps into your true life: being a demigod."

I stepped down the steep hill and Juan was having it much easier as he was hopping everywhere. Something caught my gray eyes, goat hoofs. I realized that my best friend was really a satyr. He was a protector satyr. Two satyrs were watching us coming down the hill. Juan greeted them but I didn't say anything. I was still being rational of the screen.

"Hey, Juan. Long time no see." One said as I thought that he was about my age by the way he talked.

"We all thought you were dead, Cupcake." The older one said and clearly, I believed that he was about fifty-something in satyr years.

Juan snickered, "You guys are hilarious. Listen, I had to stay way longer than expected because I had to. Sorry, that I got you guys worried."

"Who's this cupcake?" The older satyr asked.

"Does he like cupcakes or something?" I asked Juan.

Juan nodded, "I'm guessing but it's his term of endearment."

'Great, goat man going call me, cupcake, every time I see him,' I thought and finally got my voice back, "I'm Theo Hawkins."

"I'm Grover Underworld." The tall Satyr said. "This is Gleeson Hedge."

The old satyr gave off this coach idea to me as Grover was more laid back like Juan. Some of the campers came and saw Theo, some cheered and some looked wondering, who my godly parent was and I was getting those feelings again. I wondered who it was too. Only one goddess was named Athena, the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense, and strategic warfare. My mother was a goddess, a little freaky. I guessed that my dyslexia and ADHD had something to do with my status as a demigod. I looked towards everyone, who was watching something on my shoulder and then I saw it, a blue owl. My eyes tripled in size. I started moving my arm trying to get the blue owl off. I didn't like owls and my phobia wasn't because of me doing something wrong. It was my step-mother, who did this to me. My Ochlophbia didn't start until I was ten but it was my step-mother's fault. The campers cheered as I was confused.

"He's been claimed by Athena." One said.

"What was with shaking around when the owl was on his shoulder?" One asked.

I was still getting over with the phobia moment. I heard hoofs and the campers moved out of their director of activities. I was amazed. He was a centaur, an upper body of a man and the lower part of a horse, white stallion. He bowed to me. I felt somewhat uncomfortable. I laughed nervously. Juan gave me a look as if saying, _they do this to all of them, who's been claimed_. I was claimed as a son of Athena.

"Theodore Hawkins, son of Athena, I welcome you to Camp Half-Blood." The centaur said very fatherly. "I am Chiron, your activity director, and your trainer. Juan, welcome back, I have not seen you for a very long time. I hope you have a good reason of doing so but no matter, you brought your protected demigod, here safety." He stroked his bread. "Grover, do you mind taking his duffle to Athena's cabin as I go take him to Annabeth, for a tour."

'_Who's Annabeth?_' I thought. The centaur gave me a wave to follow him. I was a little nervous. I thought about what my father meant being ready for here but I didn't think that was so. Chiron stopped at an open field between a shed and trees. A bunch of guys were against a single girl, a blonde, and I looked at Chiron as if I figured out that the blonde was Annabeth. Her gray eyes looked as if she was thinking about what to do in sync with her moves. She probably was thinking about what to do a couple moves before doing it. The guys looked tough and compared to Annabeth, not as scary.

Chiron chuckled, "She always had a way of going with the flow while thinking on her toes."

I sat down, watching her and thought of her being my half-sister for a second, but I brushed that idea to the side. She hit the guys in some places, their chest, arms and legs, to get them off their game and they went to ground faster than you can say, ouch. Also I saw a redhead was sitting and doodling, by the pad in front of her, I was guessing again. My guesses always had a way of being right. She got up. I saw her jeans had doodles on them and holes also were there. The redhead had an oversized orange shirt on it saying, _Camp Half-Blood_, with a flying horse on it. She walked towards Chiron and me and sat down next to me.

"Annabeth's over-doing it again." She told me.

"Huh?" I was surprised and joked, "I'm guessing she can destroy those guys with her eyes close."

The redhead laughed, "I definitely like you, now. I'm Rachel."

I looked at her with my amazed gray eyes. Her green eyes were wow. They were full of laughter.

"The name's Theo." I smiled. I was happy that I don't only have one friend, a satyr but now, a person like me or not.

"It looks like you met our Oracle." Chiron said.

"Oracle?" I looked confused.

Rachel laughed again, "I'm the Oracle. More like the Oracle is inside of me. It usually mugs me by saying random things that no one knows what it means."

She shrugged as if it was nothing. Rachel looked towards Annabeth. Rachel smiled as Annabeth walked up to them and tossed a water bottle to her. She caught it and opened it, drunk a little, while eying me the whole time. Rachel laughed again. I had a bad feeling that she was surprised to someone new was around here. Chiron smiled as he introduced us to each other.

"Annabeth, this is your brother, Theodore." I whined at my real name, that no one called me. "Theodore, this is your half-sister and head of consulter of your cabin, Annabeth."

"Hey," Annabeth said mostly out of breath after beating the boys of Ares' cabin. "Hey guys, I think I'm done for today."

The boys moaned as they helped each other get up. They headed towards a really messed up red job cabin. I felt like laughing.

"I'm guessing this happens daily." I said to no one in particular.

"I think you're right." Annabeth beamed. "So, you are called Theodore or do people call you, Theo?"

I stood up, smiled and said, "Just call me, Theo."

"Alright, bro. Theo, it is." Annabeth laughed. "Let me get this armor off and I'll take you around."

I nodded. Rachel and I sat back on the grass waiting for her. Chiron went back to what he was doing previously and I hadn't an idea about it. My mind was going into overload as I had siblings here well half-siblings. I counted them as siblings, even though I hadn't an idea about. I laughed as it was different. Rachel was drawing something and I looked towards her.

"Are you a demigod too, Rachel?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." She hardly looked up or gave me any notice.

"Immortal?" She shook her head then poked me in my forehead. "Only thing left is that you're a monster." I teased.

"I'm monster. And I'm here to suck your blood." Rachel teased back. "I'm totally full mortal with mortal parents, who don't have any morals." She laughed and I did too.

"Having fun, you guys?" Annabeth asked. "Ready? Hey Rachel, want to come?"

"As long as you don't make out with Percy," Rachel teased. Annabeth blushed.

"Who's Percy?" I asked really fascinated.

"No one," Annabeth blushed even more.

"The son of the sea god" Rachel told me.

"Poseidon?"

"Yup. Also, he's Ms. Perfect's boyfriend."

"Okay, I get it." I smiled.

I followed Annabeth as Rachel drew on her pad behind us. Annabeth pointed to each of the different cabins. The gods were to our left and goddesses were on the right. Whoever designed these cabins were somewhat of geniuses. There were different designs and they fit into the different gods and goddesses personalities like Aphrodite's cabin being somewhat of a giant doll house and my mind wondered off as I thought of barbies roaming around here. I laughed at that thought. Apollo's cabin was a regular old cabin, but had this grow of golden around the cabin. I thought Apollo's a showoff from what dad and I read about. I couldn't even stare at it for long as it was very hard to look at. I felt that I belonged here. It wasn't I didn't believe my father at the time. I believed it because Annabeth was quite serious. I couldn't really be a son of Athena because when it comes to being serious, I can't help but start laughing and joking in a serious filled room. I chuckled as Annabeth put a serious face on when another blonde ran up to us.

"Hey, Annabeth," The blonde called out.

"Hi Malcolm," Annabeth acknowledged, "Theo, this is Malcolm. Malcolm meet Theo Hawkins, our brother."

Malcolm was also a son of Athena. I didn't need to guess this time. I did get a little creepily because he had the gray eyes and blonde hair like Annabeth and I. I had more of dirty blonde to the hair pigment but still blonde no more and no less. He looked pretty serious too. I wondered if our mother had this serious air around her too, but I felt the feeling that she was more motherly towards to her children and a bit of serious there probably. Malcolm had a built stature like me. Some muscle with all brains. We were about the same height of five ten. Well, I'm five ten and he had an inch or two to me. His gray eyes had the same glow like Annabeth's as if he has been thinking about a lot of stuff at that very moment. He hit his fist to his palm. He snapped.

"Hawkins as in the archaeologist, Dr. Dimitri Hawkins," Malcolm asked.

I felt that if I wasn't going to let that information out about my dad, who knew about so much about archaeology digs and such. I nodded and Annabeth gasped as if she just figured that out too. Rachel stared at me with amazement. I felt my face get warm as it felt like school all over again. People would ask if my father was the famous archaeologist Dimitri Hawkins then there it comes.

"That's awesome, man." Malcolm finally said without the shock.

I sighed. That's a relief. I thought that they wouldn't act the same but no, not my siblings. Malcolm and Annabeth talked about some stuff that didn't interest me much. I mean it was cool that there some information for once than being the one, who tells people about it, to just listen to them. I felt a nudge connect to my side. I looked over to my left and I totally forgot about Rachel, there. Well, I was spacing out there.

"Hey, you want to see something amazing." She asked quietly.

"Sure," I replied half listening to my siblings' discussion.

It was something about the Statue of Liberty. I was amazed me that it was one of my half-brothers, Frederic Bartholdi, who created the monument to look like mom. Rachel smiled and grabbed my wrist in her hand as she dragged me the other way. I almost trip as I hit Demeter's cabin as root was above the earth. Rachel giggled as she caught me. I blushed.

"You got to watch your step near the Demeter cabin." She laughed it up.

The wise Oracle should have told me. I said playfully.

I didn't. She shrugged as she walked towards a large sky blue home, which she told me, where Argus, their one hundred eye security guard, Mr. D or Dionysus, the god of wine and he isn't so much of a lover of heroes and Chiron, our trainer, lived. We walked in and something she needed to show me and it was something in the Rec Room. This camp just got awesome.

"The Rec Room is the place, where we have the consulters meetings. The crazy part is we use the ping pong table as the discussion table." Rachel explained.

"Smart use of a ping pong table," I reasoned even though I thought it was stupidest idea ever.

"You can say it." Rachel tried not to laugh. "You guys are definitely siblings. You got the 'this is stupid' face to a T. When Annabeth's face goes to its 'this is stupid' mode is just like yours."

So, the ping pong table isn't the smartest idea to discuss issues. I shrugged as if my opinion didn't really matter.

We heard a knock on the wooden door edges. Rachel beamed as if she knew who it was. We stepped out of the Rec room as we went to the door and there, they were. Girls were in silver parkas and camouflage pants. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. I mean by the glaring that the first girl gave me. Rachel laughed as she hugged her. She hugged back with draggers glaring to me. Someone behind her gasped and ran to her. Rachel let go of her and she got into an impact position. Annabeth hugged her happily. Annabeth knew her and I realized that she had to be genuinely close to Annabeth. I wanted to speak up but one of them had their eyes on me in seconds after I assumed their sort of leader wasn't glaring at anymore. Then it hit me. They were the Hunters of Artemis. The eternal maidens that dad and I read about when I was little. He and I had a good laugh and I actually thought they were really cool. I still do. Then I thought back that they didn't like us, guys, very much.

"Oh right, Thalia." Annabeth let go of Thalia, what a nice name, and went to me. She put an arm around me. "You had me worry sick."

"I only have been gone for a few minutes." I smiled nervously.

"Whatever. Thalia meet Theo, my brother. Theo, meet the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia. Phoebe." She spoke. I tune her out as I look towards Thalia. I thought back to what Juan said earlier about Thalia's tree. Was that her tree or something? Did something happen there? Or what? I heard a snap. Annabeth snapped. "Hey, welcome back from the Underworld." She smirked. "You aren't falling in love with the lieutenant of the hunt, are you?"

"New guy?" A loud voice said from behind me and a sandy haired teen, about my age, put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm Cast. Seriously, you shouldn't fell in love with Artemis' hunters because you don't want to be like one of those satyrs."

"Hey!" Another voice entered the room and I realized it as Grover's, the satyr I met earlier with Juan. "I'm hurt."

The two laughed if that was just some joke between them. Castor Demos, Annabeth told me, was an immortal protector. He protects anyone, mortals, demigods, gods, other immortals and satyrs and the list goes on. Thalia's face went to a smile as she walked up to Castor. She hugged him for a quick second and then Grover got the same treatment. She looked at me with apologetic look. I smiled as if saying, don't worry about. She nodded getting the message.

"It's nice to meet you, Theo." She finally said something nice to me. Well, say anything to me. "Hey Annabeth, can you tell Chiron that we'll here? We, hunters, have been hunting all night and are really exhausted." Thalia asked.

"I'll tell him." Annabeth smiled, "You guys go get some rest as you are going need it as we destroy you in tomorrow's Capture the Flag."

"You're on, g'night." She walked away with the Hunters following to Cabin 8. Notice to self: do not get on Thalia's bad side even through you don't know if she even has a good side.

"She seems, um, nice." I said bluntly.

"She usually is." Castor said sarcastically with a chuckle.

I got the feeling that Castor was joking around with me. He gave me a warning about the head consulter from Ares' cabin, Clarisse La Rue giving me a face of toilet water for being new. Maybe this camp is like school with the bullies but those bullies know a thing or two about swords and killing. This is a joy. So, I hang around our cabin as it was something that only nerds, who dream of. A library, 3D models, blueprints and SMART boards too in there. Our bucks were against the wall and there were several work desks with different crafts on them and scale drawings with almost finished blueprints. We each had a tank which come out of the under of the bucks. If you had the top buck and then there was a large metal draw that come easily opened and closed by a touch of a button.

"Hey, Theo." Malcolm smiled.

"Malcolm, where do I set up camp?" I smiled right back.

"How about above me?" He suggested. I nodded. He was definitely going to be one of my best friends here even though he's my maternal half-brother. He told me which bucks were ours. It was last one to the door. I saw steps inside the wall.  
>"Impressive!" I said with glee. "I'm definitely going to love it here."<p>

"Hey, are ya going to a year-round camper?" Malcolm asked as I tried my new bed. I sat up and went back to ground floor. Malcolm and I sat on his bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Mostly, the demigods that don't really have a home other than here," Malcolm answered. "I'm not one of them."

"I don't think I'm going to be one." I truthfully told him. "My dad told me that this was a test run. If I like it there, then I would stay for the summers and learn." I smiled to him.

"Cool," Malcolm grinned gladly.

Malcolm and I went to the different activities that were planned for Athena's cabin, but each time I realized that all of Athena's children had grey eyes and blonde hair. I had a feeling that Athena like that combination. Who know the goddess of wisdom had a favorite color combination? I wasn't really good at archery, but Malcolm told me, that I'll learn how to from him. Each camper had their own schedules for each day but I was following Malcolm on his Thursday schedule. I saw Annabeth a few times. She was one of instructors for weapon training. I got some armor and put it on. I couldn't believe that the armor could fit my slim stature. I heard a chuckle behind me and a Latino guy stood before me.

"It's a special type of metal that can be placed onto anyone and fit without a problem. I designed it like that." The Latino elf smiled.

I sense that he was demigod too but I didn't have any idea of how I knew that. We shook hands as greeting each other. He also had a sword in his hand well more of a handle of one. He gave it me as he told me to press onto the handle and the sword with pop out. I did and it did surprise me, but it was cool watching it. He went on his merry way and Malcolm came over to me.

"Hey, you ready to get beaten by your own sister?" He grinned amusedly.

I looked at the handle in my hand and it had Greek writing on it. My dyslexia was acting up again as Greek lettering was changing to Khrysaor. I thought something that I didn't know but it was there. Khrysaor meant "golden sword" but I didn't know before. I hardly know Greek. I knew Spanish and German pretty well, but I hadn't a clue about Greek. I just knew it, but I didn't know what it meant? I sighed. My mother's a Greek goddess and probably, my dyslexia had something with it. I couldn't read anything as I think my brain is high-wired for Ancient Greek and that is a great possible.

Malcolm patted me on my back, "Come on, Tiger. You're probably getting nervous that our sister going to take us down."

I didn't do that bad. I mean, I did. I crashed and burned really bad. Somehow, I knew what I was doing. I mean, come on, not every day you get to figure out that your mom is a goddess. One of the myths. One of the legends was started. I was out of breath on the ground and saw Thalia and some of the hunters watching Annabeth kick her own siblings around like she was enjoying herself. I'm not losing to a girl even if she has more experience. I got Khrysaor back as I went to up and swung for Annabeth. She ducked and hit my knee. I felt as if I was going down, but I faked it. I kicked her legs. She toppled over and landed on ground. I smirked as I got up. I felt my legs numb up. It was excitement going through my body. I felt powerful. Annabeth smiled. I guessed that no one really bested her. She held her hand out and my gray eyes looked into hers. She was planning on flipping me and would hold my own sword against my throat. I chuckled.

"Sis, I don't think that going to happen." I smiled. "I figured what you going to do."

"Oh, you did." She smirked as she got up. She dusted her jeans off. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." I said while I thought myself, how did I. I wasn't going tell her that I saw it in her eyes. These feelings had come and go, when I looked in someone's eyes. I mean, it happened a lot. I could see something that someone was thinking or knew about by just looking in their eyes. I would want to know why about that to. I couldn't figure it out, but I think that was a special power given to us. I unlocked it when I was little and dad couldn't put anything pass me. I'm a freak within freaks really. I sighed and scolded myself. I walked to Malcolm and put my hand out for him. His eyes were in shock. He couldn't believe that I beat Annabeth at her own game.

He grabbed my hand and cupped his hand over my ear, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I said louder than expected. His gray eyes looked at me in disbelief. I apologize and was embarrassed at the up most.

"That was cool." He said.

Another one of my siblings came up and I remembered that his name was Trevor. "No one ever learned from that misleading attempt."

"Well, I'm the new one and I didn't take it." I shrugged.

"Exactly, you're smart." Trevor smiled. His gray eyes had joy in them.

Annabeth came up with a wink, "Theo, you have to tell me how you did that."

"I really don't know." I felt eyes on me.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. She thought for a moment and looked at me. "Theo, you're special. Some of Athena's kids have this power to see in mortals', creatures' or other demigods' to see their souls or what they are thinking."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and laughed, "You're crazy to think it's a bad thing."

"No wonder that you're the head of consulter of the Athena cabin." I teased. "You're the smartest."

"Shut up." She pushed me a little and smiled.

Not bad. Not bad. I had fun and even through Malcolm and I tried out the climbing wall. I thought was cool. I glad I'm not afraid of heights. I snickered when Malcolm told me that Thalia was. I didn't believe it as she was daughter of Zeus. That was amusing as I climbed to the top. It was free time and I snickered. I thought Annabeth was with Percy.

"What's so funny?" Malcolm asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking where Annabeth's right now." I snickered again.

Malcolm laughed, "You wouldn't want her to hear you."

"Yo Annabeth, you been kissing your boyfriend again." I said to him.

"Let's get down before the dinner bell rings." He suggested.

"Alight, Mr. Second-in-Command, almost time for dinner." I yelled giving him a salute as I raced him back down. I love climbing because dad and I always went climbing once in awhile. We mostly did it during in the summer or winter vacation. If he wasn't heading to a dig, then all of his time would be with me. I took a quick shower. I got a camp tee on as it was lying on my buck. Some new shorts too. I'm really guessing that we use all of this technology in our cabin. Their bill for electricity would be high, but Annabeth told me that they had their own generator, so that they wouldn't have to be notice. There was a strawberry field and I wondered why they had it. They probably sold them. I shrugged as I walked into a black haired green eyed guy. We both crashed onto the ground. I rubbed my head as I stood. I reached to give him my hand and he told it.

"Hey." I said friendly.

"Theo, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh, you're Annabeth's boyfriend." I guessed as I knew I was right.

He rubbed the back of his head as he might be embarrassed about being Annabeth's boyfriend was an honor or something. We headed towards the dining pavilion. I headed towards the Athena's table. Malcolm was already there with Annabeth and some others of my siblings. I saw over to the Poseidon table, where Percy sat with a Cyclops and another kid, who I realized as Castor Demos. I thought he was immortal, but he could be a half-blood too. I didn't think that. I asked Annabeth about him but she said that he and Poseidon are best friends. Plus, Percy is usually the only demigod in Poseidon because the Big Three created a pact that wouldn't have any children after World War II. I wonder why, but I didn't press it. I wasn't really nosy towards things that didn't need to certainly not my business. I looked around and all of the tables were filled with campers from their certain cabin. So, Athena's demigods sat with Athena's demigods and Aphrodite's demigods sat together and so on. This was kind of interesting. I heard laughing from the Artemis' table, which had all of the hunters.

"So, what's this game of Capture of the Flag?" I asked Jessie, daughter of Athena.

"We usually play it against cabins like Apollo's cabin, Ares' cabin and Athena's cabin would be on a side. Then another side would be like Poseidon's, Hermes' or whoever. There's two flags would be blue and red."

"No, I know how to play the game." I chuckled. "Why is it so important that we win against the hunters?"

Her mouth went into an O shape. "Oh. They usually beat us. We're competitive against them than any other cabin. They are the champion with fifty-six wins."

"Dang, we got to win, this time." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

Chiron raised his glass and rang it with a fork. For centaur, he pretty formal. He started talking about how it was a joy to have the hunters back at camp for a visit. Some kids at the Ares' table muttered to themselves. Aphrodite's cabin chatted to as if they were just gossiping like the popular kids at school. There was one talking that she was only level-headed one there. She looked like from Cherokee descendent. I looked over the tables and saw the Latino elf, who gave me the sword. He was making his half-sibling laugh. They were mostly the only one of the tables that were laughing. My table was listening to Chiron. I rolled my eyes. I'm related to these guys, the silence and serious group out of all of the cabins, but they did laugh a few times. All of the room went into silence just like our table was. I followed Annabeth's gaze. It was on Castor. He looked at everyone with fright. I had a feeling that he knew this was coming or something like that.

"What?" He said.

"Say something!" A camper from Ares' cabin shouted.

"Declare war!" A camper from Hephaestus' cabin, some guy that gave me the sword, stood up and yelled.

"Leo, sit down, please." Chiron asked.

Leo sat back down. Another kid shouted, "For Camp Half-Blood."

The hunters chuckled as they weren't unease. I chuckled. A green fire went into the air and Castor stood to his feet. Also, he climbed onto Poseidon's table. He pointed to Thalia from his place. She was amused as she crossed her arms.

Thalia smirked, "You got something to say, boy."

I felt tension between them. I couldn't think of what this feeling was. Did they like each other like boyfriend and girlfriend? Did they just act like that they liked each other and disliked each other at the same time? Hermes' cabin snickered in amusement. Percy looked like he was going to burst a gut. I'm not joking.

Castor finally spoke, "Hey eternal maidens." What an insult? "I declared war on you and you'll fall in tomorrow's game of Capture the Flag."

The girls gasped and Thalia stood on her chair, "You and what army?"

"This army," He flexed his biceps. "Lightning," He looked to his left bicep. "And thunder," He said as he looked towards his right one.

Thalia clapped sarcastically, "OMG. I'm running in terror."

The hunters laughed as she struck her tongue out. I mouth the word, wow. I turned to Malcolm and whispered, "Does this happen a lot?"

"It only happens when the hunters are here." He whispered.

"Are they, you know?"

"Not really, Castor has a huge crush on her." Malcolm shrugged. "Plus, the guy is crazy. Sometimes, I think that Thalia likes him back and more than a friend, if you get it."

I nodded. Castor finished with the rant of declaring war. The campers clapped and cheered. We finished our dinners, which was great. The greatest camp food I ever tasted. I used to be a Boy Scout, but I didn't like it anymore. Their camp food was terrible, but that wasn't what I quiet for. I was being treated as if I didn't belong among them even the parents didn't think of as one of them. I'm not a mortal. So, I know now. We had a bonfire. Then we headed back to the cabins for some R&R. We all got ready for bed. It was a simple night, but while everything else was peaceful. My dreams weren't.


	2. Annabeth's Home

I walked though a dark hall. I, hardly, could see. It was dark. I felt myself wanting to call out. My instinct was telling me not to. There were different statues in the hallway I was in. I felt eyes on me and marble moving. I heard whispering, but my instinct told me to ignore them. I walked up into a circular room. Only four exit ways points. A huge chandelier was on the ceiling. I walked into the center and saw a black haired woman in a cage like a caged bird. Her gray eyes were full of sorrow. I walked up to her cage. She was in an elegant white dress with silver earrings and necklace. The woman was simply gorgeous.

"Mom?" I said wonderingly.

Her eyes actuated towards me. She smiled. "Theodore."

I smiled sadly, "Mom, what's happening? Why are you in that cage?"

She shushed me motherly. Athena kneeled down and she was gigantic. Athena began to shrink. She smiled when she was eye to eye to me. My mother reached out with her hand for my cheek and touched it. I felt her thumb as she stroked my cheek. Then she reached to comb my hair out of my eyes. Her gray eyes sprinkled when she saw my gray orbs. I couldn't believe my mother was touching me as if she hadn't held me since the day I went to dad. Her smile grew into a grin and she laugh.

"You are so much like your father. Those eyes can see through anyone's plans. I gave that gift to you and you only, but in time, you will be able to use it correctly. You are simply of pure fiction, but with reality than anyone else."

I smiled a bit, "Finally, we meet, Mom. But you're in this cage. Definitely, this wasn't my idea of my first meeting with my mother."

"You have his dry humor too." She chuckled.

"Mom, in all seriousness, why are you in here?" I gestured to the cage.

Her smile turned upside down as if I asked something I shouldn't have. Athena took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at me with all of the joy in world gone. We weren't alone, was what my instincts were saying. A chuckle came into the room and the chandelier shook.

"Demigod, how did you get pass my security? Impossible, it is to do so." A low voice sounded through the room.

It sort of got me nervous about the chandelier, even it was high up off of the ground. I guessed around fifty or sixty feet up. The archways were also high up but around fifty-five feet. Athena's eyes had fright written on them. I frowned. I didn't like this dream or vision. A great way to meet my mother and somehow, it wasn't the way I wanted it.

"Theodore, get out of here!" She panicked. "Please, son, go." I looked towards her and saw the same sadness, she had earlier. I had to run for it and I didn't know what to do. I heard a scream. The first thing that came into my mind that it was doing something to her.

I gasped as I sat up. My heart was going about hundred miles per hour. I didn't like it. There was sweat gathering on my forehead and I couldn't breathe. What was that? Was it a nightmare? Or was it a vision or something telling me that Mom was in trouble and needed help? I didn't know. I didn't like it was all I did know. I didn't like it. My breathing started to go back to normal. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and it wasn't easing up. I couldn't believe it. I didn't just see what the future had in store. I didn't believe that. Was it my mind playing tricks on me or what? I don't know. I really don't know. I didn't like the feeling. I sighed as I went back lying down. My arms were behind my head and I looked at the ceiling as if I was waiting for something. I didn't want to close my eyes because I would probably see her again in her cage hopeless. I couldn't take that image out of my head. I sighed again. I looked to my wrist watch and glad it was glow-in-dark. It was five thirty.

I sighed again. What did it mean? Is Mom really in trouble? That voice wasn't mortal. I, definitely, think it wasn't a god or goddess. I got nothing. Maybe Annabeth knew something, and I could ask her. I, hardly, got any sleep after insane nightmare. I was like a walking zombie. Okay, it wasn't that bad. I wasn't up for anything. I couldn't really move after trying to go back to sleep I changed into a camp tee and some tan shorts. I walked out of the cabin and sat on the door's step. The sun was rising. I listening to my iPod and I couldn't take the nightmare out of my mind. I heard the door open and closed, but I was too preoccupied with figuring out what my nightmare meant.

"Hey." Someone called, but I recognized the voice as Annabeth.

"Morning," I greeted.

Her arm went around my shoulders as she placed her head onto my shoulder. "Had a good night sleep?"

"Not really." I muttered.

She took my right ear bud and listened a few seconds. Annabeth smiled, "Say Anything by Good Charlotte, right?"

I nodded. "Hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I had this dream, more like a nightmare," I told her what happened and she looked concerned. This had to be bad and I saw her eyes processing whatever information I just gave her. She looked as if she had the same dream, but she knew Mom was Mom. Of course, she knows who Mom is. I, hardly, knew who she was as if I didn't know half of myself. Well, I didn't until yesterday what gave me the thought. I did believe, for some time, that Lynn was my real mother, but I asked her if she was my mom, when I was three and dad looked as if he needed to tell me something. There was where the stories of Mom and him began. He didn't even flinch at the question as he knew that he needed to tell me that she was goddess of wisdom.

"Theo, you had a vision of the future, perhaps. We, demigods, can see upcoming events and can't know what going to happen. It usually deals with our dreams. The gods can also deliver what they want to our dreams. I think you're right about one thing that Athena is trouble."

Exactly! We heard horse hooves came over in our direction. Chiron came up to us as I could see is that he had a worry expression. He waved us to follow him. I put my iPod and headphones into my side pocket and ran with Annabeth to catch up with him. Okay, we raced up the hill and I never ran that fast before but I wasn't tired, even though I didn't sleep much last night. There was a cave and centaur turned to look at us.

"Rachel needs to see you for a moment before heading on your quest." He said with huffing and puffing as if he saw something very wrong.

Annabeth nodded as if we needed to go save mom. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the cave. When did I sign up for a quest? I had a nightmare and that is what you needed before a quest. Wait, I don't even what a quest is? Whatever, I'm worried. If that dream or nightmare, whatever, was Athena trying to communicate from some cage in who knows where. We walked into the cave and Rachel was there. Okay, that's little freaky.

"Hey, Rachel," Annabeth said.

Rachel nodded. Her eyes turned a brighter green and smoke, really, came out of her mouth as I thought about what she said about being mugged by the Oracle's spirit. It was probably talking now.

"A Son and Daughter of wisdom will rise." I guessed it was Annabeth and I.

"They will create ties to get their prize." I think it meant about our relationship.

"Their pasts will be speaking." We have to speak about our pasts.

"There is where their end will be seeking." Whatever place we shared would be where we would find Athena.

"To save the one called mother." That kind of made my first guess true about the place we shared.

"An idea will rise from one called brother." Okay, I got came up with the plan.

"Whispers will be heard." I have no idea about that one.

"The brother will be blurred." I will be blurred. I don't even know. Rachel fell onto the bed backwards. Annabeth was stunned. I was hopelessly confused. Sorry, I'm a son of Athena and don't have any knowledge of what that meant. Rachel sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey." She replied like nothing happened.

Annabeth walked back to the cabin with her eyes goes miles per second, if that's possible. I bet it was the strange air mail message of the Oracle. It called a prophecy. It's a quest prophecy. Each quest needs its own prophecy and I haven't a clue. Annabeth packed a backpack, full of different things, a baggy of bars, Ambrosia, food of the gods, water bottles, and simple things that you could use on a usual camping trip. Malcolm nodded as if he knew something and tossed me a backpack. Cole, another of demigod of Athena, was looking at my watch.

"Hey, Theo, it's a shield watch."

"What? A shield watch? It comes out as a shield. How do you know that?" I asked.

"It simply to see it isn't much as wrist watch and also a disguise shield. How you get it, if you haven't been at camp?"

"A gift from someone named Hephaestus." I realized who the sender, really was. "Wait, like Hephaestus, god of fire."

"That's the only one I know of." Cole answered. I got a gift from a god without knowing it. Cool. Well, I think it's cool. Cole told me that I had to push the center to activate it. I did as I saw the face become a shield instantly. I saw letters, but I couldn't see what it was, Greek most likely, and the letters changed in English.

"Anatetheí o gios ti̱s Athi̱nás, Theódo̱ros Hawkins, cho̱rís distagmó, páli̱ me ta énstikta kai ti̱ strati̱gikí̱ tha apotelései vasikó kíni̱tró sas"

I spoke Greek as if I had known it for my whole life. In translation, roughly, it means: entrusted to the son of Athena, Theodore Hawkins. Without hesitation, fight with instincts and strategy will be your key motivation. How did I know that? I can't believe this. Thanks, Hephaestus, I will. All of them gave me looks as if it was impossible to know Greek that fast, while you're only the new kid. I, hardly, knew Greek and what is it? My dyslexia was acting up again, probably. I rubbed my eyes. I felt the shield go back into wrist watch mode. It was pretty heavy. I'm no heavy lifter. I'm never going to be. I had a rod that transformed into a sword, made of celestial bronze, just by squeezing it. It was impressive. Leo did an awesome job on it. I'm still confused about why Hephaestus sent me that wrist watch for a present on my thirteenth birthday, wait, which was the time I had to be sending myself to the camp, originally. I nodded my head as I was figuring out that I knew Ancient Greek with my dyslexia and then, my ADHD was my abilities in battle.

"Alright," I startled the others. "Let's get this thing started."

Annabeth smiled, "You seem really excited about this, Theo."

"I am." I beamed.

Malcolm walked up to me, "Theo, this is your first quest and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"That doesn't matter. I have to believe in my skills, so I can't possibly fail."

"You haven't realized your limits. If you have forgotten that you just arrived, then you're hopelessly confused."

"I might be confused, but I can't forget that I'm a son of Athena." I reminded him.

He was at a loss of words. Malcolm shook his head. I knew one thing that I was right. I had to believe in my own abilities and relay on Annabeth to help me though my first quest. I placed the backpack onto my shoulders as I promised to myself and to my mother not to fail because it means that the world would go into uttered chaos. Annabeth and Percy gave their goodbyes as I wanted to vomit. Annabeth thought it would be good, if we took some Pegasi and even though I wasn't a big fan of horses. I didn't have any lessons in riding these things. I wasn't going to fall. Annabeth gave me a few tips and we were off. I was flying on a magical horse that didn't exist in my mind until yesterday. I'm a demigod, which was still processing in my mind. We flew for awhile as my brain calculated fourteen hours. The Pegasi were exhausted as was I. Annabeth looked alright. She probably got sleep then I did. We jumped off that Pegasi and sat up a campfire. I found the wood. Annabeth lit it with her tool kit. I wasn't much hungry only was exhausted. I leaned up against a tree.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

I looked that tired. "Yeah, I didn't get any sleep."

"Your nightmare?" Annabeth looked concerned. "Sometimes, we can't explain what happens in them. If we do understand, then we would be able to learn a little about what we are fighting."

She knew something that I didn't know. I wanted to say yes for the questions, but I couldn't believe that she was that concerned about a nightmare. It's like if I had a vision in my dream or I would call it a nightmare.

"I know." I admitted. Annabeth did her thinking for miles per hours. It was different through it also had worry and fright. She looked as if I said something was wrong. I didn't see her at camp. I saw a girl that had confidence and believed in strategy wins above all else.

"Hey, you should rest." I told her. "I'll take the first watch."

I was feeling that instinct was controlling that statement. I wasn't rested, but Annabeth gave me a look that said I've figured you out, but I don't know anymore. I couldn't let her not get some sleep for me to get some sleep. She sighed as she yawned. She got two blankets from her backpack and tossed one to me. I caught it. I didn't feel that sleepy, but I was. I heard a small snore from Annabeth. I smiled. There was more snoring from the Pegasi. I couldn't take my thoughts off of the dream. I stared at the flame. I wondered if any of Athena's demigod children had photographical memories. That wouldn't be fun. My vision replayed in my head as if I was trying to remember anything that would be helpful. After a few times doing it, I came up with nothing.

I don't know what we going against, the only thing that I simply knew that Athena was in some cage and cannot free herself. I really hope it isn't a trap and Athena, my mother, wasn't really there. I hope. I heard some footsteps and looked towards Annabeth. She still sleeping, also the Pegasi were too. I stood like I had legs made of jelly. I felt my legs feel sleepy as I was too. I couldn't believe it and I grabbed my sword, activated it, and pushed the watch's face. A laugh came within my hearing. An eye appeared in the woods ahead. I ran to protect Annabeth, but something stopped me. I tried to move my feet again, but nothing. I looked at my sneakers and there were vines. I tried again. It didn't budge. The chuckle came again, but way louder. I felt a breath on the back of my neck.

"Demigod, you will fall at my hands." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I tried not to sound sacred but that very moment I was.

"Someone, you would know years ago." I could make out that it was a male. I couldn't think that I knew this person.

"Why are doing this?" I felt angry. I was trembling with angry. "Why did you kidnap my mother?"

"She knew that it was trap." He laughed. "She wanted to save you and pathetic siblings, demigod."

"Theo?" A voice broke the vines and I opened my eyes. Annabeth was standing over me with worry written all over her face. She knelt down. "Are you okay?"

I wanted so bad to shake my head, no, but I didn't. I, simply, nodded. She didn't buy it and I knew that she knew that I wasn't. I shook my head. My hands rose. I didn't want to cry. I did. Tears had gathered up around my eyes and was overflowing out. She put her arms around me and started shushing me to calm down. I couldn't take it.

Theo, it's alright. She said coolly.

I sighed, I don't think so, Annabeth.

Why? Theo, you got to tell me. She pleaded.

Again I sighed, Annabeth, I can't put it into words.

I needed to think and I hoped she would give me that than press the matter. I couldn't think about much fear or angry I felt in that very moment or it wasn't real. I tried to believe that, but it didn't work. All of this was real. Myths, legends and the gods were real. All of them were living. Her gray eyes took the serious veil off and showed a concerned look. I smiled and reached for her cheek. I started rubbing my thumb against it. Her frown went to a brilliant smile. I thought about Mom's smile and compared them. I chuckled.

"Annabeth, you got Mom's smile." I said absentmindedly.

She blushed, "Why do you say that?"

"I've seen her smile."

"Have you met her?"

"No, I didn't, but I did have that vision and she smiled." I grinned like idiot.

She nodded and tried her blonde hair back into ponytail. "What do we have in common, Theo?"

"I don't know. Where do you live?"

"I live in San Francisco on occasions." I heard that fragment, usually when people are having trouble with their parents. I couldn't interrupt her. I didn't press it. "Now, I live in Manhattan."

Wait, I almost cut her off. That's it! I lived in San Francisco, when I was little.

"What do we got to lose?" Annabeth smiled.

"A lot," I responded truthfully.

She frowned and glared me for pointing out the obvious. We got to San Francisco fast with the Pegasi. I wondered what the mortals had seen instead of a winged horse. Annabeth chuckled when I asked.

She shrugged. "That is really hard to say."

"What is covering them from their eyes seeing them?"

"It's called the Mist. It is like veil over the mortals' eyes that can mask their true appearance." Annabeth said like a book.

A little kid, around three or so, came up and asked in high pitched voice, "Can I pet your horses, please?"

I winced at the voice, but it stopped my wondering mind. It was loud. Annabeth giggled at my reaction. She smiled, "You can if you want to."

"Yay!" The child yelled, but before he could, a woman came up with a stern look.

"Zachary! You shall not touch those horses!" She yelled. She turned to us and yelled, "How could you even think that my child could have received germs from those horses?"

I couldn't read Annabeth's expression. I could see angry, a little resentment and maybe remembrance. I knew those eyes I always had them. I used to have them as I would think back on the day, when I last saw her, Athena, my mother. You have to give me credit I was days old. I remember her gray eyes, her genuine smile and her glossy black hair, it was tried back like Annabeth's, at the time. We walked with Pegasi for a few blocks to a normal looking house. I was about to ask, but I knew something was that I shouldn't ask.

"I live here." Annabeth muttered.

I looked to the door and saw the name, Chase. I'm guessing and its a little prejudice, but I think Annabeth didn't get along with her mortal family much. She ushered me towards a gate on the side of the house. Annabeth handed me her reins as she went through her shorts' pockets. Her hand came out with a key ring. The key ring had many keys on it. She opened the gate and pushed it. Two kids went playing in the backyard and they didn't look anything like Annabeth. They looked Asian, but they had natural blonde hair. I saw a woman with her brown eyes glancing to Annabeth and I. I could feel that Annabeth tensed up. I didn't know what to do, but I placed a hand on her shoulder like a true brother. She looked at me with a scared face. I smiled gently. She nodded.

"Beth!" The two boys, who were playing in a sand box, waved at Annabeth.

She waved at them with a slight smile. I wanted to do so much for a person I hardly knew for a day or so. It felt like I knew Annabeth my whole life. I couldn't believe that I didn't ever feel this before. Well, I didn't know I had half-siblings at this camp that was created for demigods. After thinking about that, I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I couldn't believe the feeling I was getting. I felt terrible and I knew it was about what I heard in a vision last night. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes came into the backyard from the entrance of the house. Annabeth's eyes grew happily. I'm known he was her father because of the same color hair. He wasn't a surprising father like mine. I can say that he looked like a teacher. His smile was brilliant. He ran to Annabeth and hugged her like he hadn't seen her for a long time. _On occasions_ repeated through my head. I smiled. I love happy endings, but knowing that most of us demigods don't make it to adulthood easily. Mr. Chase let go of his daughter with smile. His eyes turned to me as if trying to read my thoughts. I didn't like that. I smiled awkwardly. Annabeth had felt my awkwardness towards her father. Mr. Chase smiled as Annabeth told him who I was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Theo."

He struck his hand out. I took his hand and shook it firmly as I nodded. It looked like we were going to stay a night here. I'm okay with that. The twins, Bobby and Matthew, were young, but brilliant. When they ran back into the house, they started playing with some Legos and made this castle in minutes. I call that amazing. Annabeth called it a night and she knew that I dead tired. I didn't sleep good last night or first night at camp. This time wouldn't be any better or helpful.


End file.
